


satisfied

by armillarysphere



Series: teeny tiny tumblr fics [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr kissing fic prompt: jeff/mike -- kissing belly</p>
            </blockquote>





	satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedralhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralhearts/gifts).



Jeff will admit to maybe, perhaps, occasionally, having a thing for Mike’s stomach. Well, he has a thing for the whole of Mike, obviously, but his stomach… Jeff just likes it, okay? He likes that it’s thicker than his own, not - flabby, or anything, but solid, not just skin and muscle. There’s a bit of give there that makes it so nice to press his face into it when he’s sleepy and they’re on the couch or on the ridiculous cabana bed at Mike’s cottage, not doing anything more, just lying there, relaxed and content. Mike’s hand in his hair and his face in Mike’s stomach is probably his favourite place to be (besides on the ice, of course).

Jeff likes kissing it, too, especially first thing in the morning, when Mike’s skin is still sleep-warm and smells of the two of them, of their bed, more often than not of the sex they had the night before. He likes letting his tongue trip over the bumps of muscle and follow the trail of hair down the centre ‘til he gets to the softest part of Mike’s belly, just before he gets to the thicker hair around his groin. It makes such a satisfying noise when he blows a raspberry there, then presses his smile into Mike’s skin when he gets a slap to the back of his head.

“Ev’ry fuckin’ mornin’,” comes the not-quite-awake-yet sounding grumble from above him, but Jeff ignores him in favour of mouthing at Mike’s hipbone for a moment before going back to Mike’s belly. He sucks a small mark next to Mike’s bellybutton, rubbing his thumb over it afterwards, his cheek resting on Mike’s ribcage while Mike’s fingers card through his hair.

Yeah, Jeff might have a thing for Mike’s stomach, but he’s okay with that. And so is Mike.


End file.
